Halo Battle Evolution: 343 Sinful Sparks
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Headmaster and Kotana move to stop Captain Captain from releasing an ancient threat. They track him to a swamp where chiefs discovers a spirit and sends some sort of message to someone. Being a swamp it is difficult to navigate and some friendly contracts help him find his way. He finds a structure and listens to some mysterious recording on the fate of Sag Johnson...


enough

The camera flew over a group of Kig-Yar and Unggoy through the swamp, panicked and apparently retreating. As it turns over them, you can see the outline of the fog and rain, which is further realized as the camera zooms in.

Carol RawleyCOM: "The last transmission of the captain came from this area. It was 12 hours ago. When you find Captain Case, the radio comes in, I will pick you up."

At certain parts of the level, you can hear radio transmissions from crashed human carriers and covenant communication terminals. As it repeats, it seems that this is some sort of distress lighthouse. Static electricity is transmitted throughout, and the signal fades in and out.

Dropship Victor 933 pilot: "Dropship Victor 933- (Static) - Autumn Pillar - (Static) - Need assistance. We are subject to some new hostile - (static) attacks - (static) attacks - not covenants. (Static) Kay Captain Captain has been captured by the enemy. (Static) - In a large structure in the swamp - (static) - We need to withdraw. Please - (static) - I set this message to repeat - (static) - Irregular Interval. Diftship Victor 933, clear."

John-117 soon found the crashed spacecraft to send a message. There are weapons and supplies stacked nearby, but there are no signs of life. After a crashing covenant spirit, he worked with a small group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar and crossed a wooden bridge. As he walked across the bridge, he saw several dark characters running on the top of the cliff on the right. In addition, his motion tracker showed seemingly friendly units in the swamps not far from him, but they suddenly disappeared from the radar.

When he reached the other side, he heard a nearby assault rifle shooting. He investigated and saw a group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar fleeing the A-shaped structure. A fragment grenade explosion triggered a Shade turret. The escaping covenant attacked him out of fear.

John-117 believes that the Marine Corps is attacking the Covenant and is rushing into the entrance, but no one can be found there. The elevator arrived at him. He lowered the elevator to the depths of the structure.

John-117 crossed several large rooms and many small rooms filled with buzz, gnolls, empty-shadowed turrets, discarded weapons and bodies - Marines and Covenants. In some rooms, Jackals and Grunts gathered at the door as if they were expecting an attack. In one room, the chief found a strange green-yellow substance that fell from the ceiling.

When you enter an area that is hit by gunshots and scorch marks, it will make a sound of broken glass. A lonely navy leaned against the wall and the pistol pointed at you. If you go too close, he will shoot at you while screaming the phrase below in his lungs. He also pulled a lot of hands with a pistol and checked if the magazine was full.

AWOL Marine:

"Leave it! Stay, you won't turn me into one of them!"

"I will blow your brain away! Stay away from me!"

"GAAAAAHH!AAAAAAHH! Don't touch me, you are strange, I won't be like you, I will die first!"

"Find your own hiding place, there are monsters everywhere!"

"Playing dead! This is what I did... I am dead. They took it alive... Oh God, I can still hear them!"

(sucking) "Monster..."

"Ah! Ah, hahaha...

"Just let me be alone!"

"Sarge? Mendoza? Bisenti? Oh, God... things took them away, my god, I can still hear them... (beep and cry) They are gone! Get it? GONE !"

"They won't get me! Oh, God... God, I don't want to be like them, please, please, no, no,..."

John-117 left him and found the way to the second floor. An assault rifle slammed on the ground, pointing to an arrow at the entrance to the room marked with a glyph of the ominous red forerunner. The door seems to have been forcibly opened. The chief went in, passed a dead Marine, and then went down the ramp.

When you come down from one of the two slopes on either side of a door that was recently opened by UNSC Prank.

John-117 carefully approached the door and listened to any movement inside. Just as he intends to enter a command in the deceiver, there is a voice behind him. He turned and the gun was ready to shoot, but nothing was seen. After a while, he turned back to the door, put the gun on his shoulder, and then opened the door. When it opened, a dead Marine fell into his arms. He took a few steps forward and gently placed his body on the floor while making sure no one followed him. He swept his assault rifle around the room. The floor is full of blood. The abandoned UNSC weapon is around. John-117 also noticed a helmet lying on the floor, kneeling and moving quickly to it. Once he was there, he investigated the room again, placed his rifle on the floor, and then picked up the helmet. The name JENKINS is printed on it. There is a huge jagged hole at the top of it. The headmaster shook his head. He then examined the helmet more closely and noticed that the helmet recorder near the HUD was still intact. He retrieves the recorder chip and inserts it into the socket in the helmet (previously stored Cortana).

Recording starts to play:

Open the record view (2:52:56 L).

private. Jenkins, Wallace A.

Play

Helmet cam view (with night vision enabled). The Marines (Jenkins) look around the inside of the Dropship V-933. There are several other Marines sitting with him on the boat. Johnson's favorite music (flip music) roars on the cabin speakers.

Private Manuel Mendoza: "Why do we always have to listen to these old things, Sag?"

Staff Sheriff Avery Young Johnson: "Look at your mouth, son. This "something" is your history. It should remind you of what we fight for protection."

Private Manuel Mendoza: "Oh... if the Covenant wants to destroy this special part of my history, that would be fine for me."

Private Bisenti: "Yes... better than us."

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "The next time you see them, you will ask them really good, Bisenti. I believe they will be happy to accept."

Pelican Dropship PilotCOM: "LZ looks very clear! I took us away!"

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "Go, go!"

FFW

PLAY

The squad marched through the swamp to the same structure as you do now.

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "Keep intimate, Jenkins!"

They reached the entrance and swept the weapon over it, vigilant.

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "Mendosa! Lift it up!"

Mendoza marched under his arm and prepared the gun.

Staff Sheriff Avery Young Johnson: (to Jenkins) "Wait for the captain and his team here, let your ass enter."

Private Wallace A. Jenkins: "Mr.!"

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "Okay, let's go!"

The team entered the structure.

FFW

PLAY

The squad stood around the body of Sangheili. Its chest was opened. Private Mendoza is checking similar bodies on the left side of the screen.

Private Kappus: "- This is weird, right? I mean... look at it." (Step on Sangheili.) "There is something... disrupting the heart. "

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: "What is that? Plasma scar?"

Private Kappus: "Yes... I don't know. Maybe an accident happened. Do you know, is the fire of friendship still?"

Captain Case is close to the team.

Captain Jacobs: "What are we here, Sheriff?"

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: "Looks like a Covenant Patrol. Badass elite, all Kia."

Captain Jacobs: "Really beautiful. Your friend?"

Private Kappus: (sounds a bit worried) "Naw, we just got to know."

FFW

Play

The squad, as well as Captain Jacobs and his own squad, stood outside a locked door - the door you just passed.

Captain Jacobs: "Yes. Ok, let's open this door."

Private Kappus: "I will try, sir. But it seems that these covenants are hard to lock it."

Captain Jacobs: (Impatiently) "Just do it, son."

Private Kappus: "Yes, sir."

Kappus takes a Spoofer out of his pocket and glues it to the door. He knocked on a few keys and the door opened. He waved the team. Bisenti pointed out from the door that Jenkins was next to him, and the rest of the team fans surrounded him. I heard a strange rumble.

Private Manuel Mendoza: "I feel very uncomfortable about this..."

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: "Boy, you always feel bad about something -"

Corporal LovikCOM: "- Captain, Sarge (static) Can you hear me?!"

Captain Jacobs: "What happened, soldier?"

Corporal LevickCOM: (panic) "We have connections...a lot of them...but they are not covenants...they are just tearing us... ..What is it?!.. .ooooohhh ... really no!" (You can hear the flood noise in the background)

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: " Corporal? Have you copied it?"

no response

Staff Sheriff Avery Young Johnson: "Mendosa, let your ass return to the second squad position and find out what is going on."

Private Manuel Mendoza: "But, si-"

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "I don't have time for your lips, soldiers! I gave you a command!"

I heard the same noise that John-117 heard before entering the room.

Private Kappus: "Sarge! Listen!"

The strange buzz is getting louder and louder.

Everyone scanned the room and tried to find the source of the strange sound.

Private Bisenti: "What is this?"

Sergeant Johnson: "Where will the door come from, Mendoza?"

Private Mendoza: "Everywhere... I don't - there!" Mira!

Mendoza pointed to a nearby door that had just exploded outward. Small squid-like creatures swarmed from it.

Private Riley: "Ah...Oh! Turn it off! Turn it off - Hey!"

Riley is lying on the ground, one of the infection forms is attached to the chest. Kappus tried to pull it off him.

Private Kappus: "Keep it still, keep it still!"

Kappus pulled the creature from Riley and Riley walked. Kappus is struggling with the creatures that are trying to infect him now.

Staff Sheriff Avery Junior Johnson: "Let them own it!"

The Marines and Captain Jacobs opened fire, and the effect was not great. The forms of infection are now around them.

Captain Jacobs: "Sheriff, we are surrounded!"

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: "God damn, Jenkins! Give your weapon a fire!"

Private Mendoza: "Too much, Sag!"

Sergeant Johnson: "Don't think, the ocean!"

Private Mendoza: (The door is swaying, there are several forms of infection on the back.) "Hey, this is the locomotive!"

Captain Jacobs: (through the grip of the teeth) "Back here, the ocean! This is an order!"

The navy squad was overtaken and still shooting, and their blood spurted as the form of infection continued to climb onto them.

Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson: "Jenkins!"

Several forms of infection attacked Jenkins and blocked his helmet cam. After a while, the screen went black. The words flashed.

Unexpected stop X (WND / INCAP / KIA? Ref.a4 3d.3) (WND stands for injury, INCAP stands for incapacity, KIA stands for murder action; question mark indicates state unknown.)

End Record View (2:39:23 L)

John-117 removed the chip from the helmet and shook his head to throw the chip on the ground. The noise started again. He stood very fast and the gun was ready.

flood

The door to John-117 is now locked. Three doors holding dozens of forms of infection open one at a time, and their residents attack him.

The entrance is open. A large number of infections form internal slips, followed by unarmed Sangheili battle forms.

John-117 fled the facility and encountered a form of flooding, with some covenant infantry struggling to survive.

John-117 tried to ride the elevator he entered, but when he waited for it to come down, it suddenly fell and fell to the bottom of the facility.

After some battles, John-117 reached another elevator, but it went underground and saw Unggoy's blood on the shaft of the elevator. At the bottom of the shaft, he was attacked in the form of armed combat - including Sangheili and Human. Detouring forced him to resist.

John-117 eventually saw two or three Marines armed with shotguns or assault rifles to fight the flood.

Although their weapons give them a distinct advantage, a single form of infection or a single combat form attack can kill them.

If they survive, they will occupy the position in the room.

John-117 arrives at the last elevator and then comes out of the structure.

Carol RawleyCOM: "This is Echo 419. Chief, is that you? When you disappeared within the structure, I lost your signal. What happened there? I am tracking the movement of the whole place!"

John-117 reached the top and a group of trapped Marines were sticking to it.

Obviously, they used a lot of ammunition to escape, and they were all piled up in a pile. Most Marines hold shotguns and assault rifles, one or two of which have plasma rifles.

Ocean: "Sir, we can help you."

PFC chip Dubbo: (desperate and scared) "Mr! Thank God, you are here! We have been lost here for a few hours. After we lost contact with other missions, we went to the RV point, and those... .. these... they ambushed us. We must leave here!"

Carol RawleyCOM: "The tower is a few hundred meters away from your current location. Find a way above the fog and canopy, I can pick you up."

The Marines eagerly followed John-117 outside, and the floods approached from all sides. Some Marines were attacked by infection and their allies were forced to shoot them.

When John-117 was near the tower that Foehammer said, a strange blue object and a group of floating robots came down from the fog. The robot begins to cut off any nearby floods and avoids your Marines. After a few seconds of fighting at the bottom of the tower, the screen turns white.

343 Guilty Spark

The owner suddenly found himself illuminated by gold and then appeared on the top of one of the tower's legs. The blue object hovered in front of him. The chieftain instinctively pointed the weapon at it.

343 Guilty Spark: "Greetings. I am installing monitor 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark."

The chief slowly lowered his assault rifle. Gunshots are heard below, and bright beams pass through the dark swamp. The chieftain and the inspector ignored the commotion

343 Guilty Spark: "Someone released the flood. My function is to stop it from leaving the device. But I need your help. Come on. That's it."

John-117 and Monitor disappeared in another series of flashes.

Carol RawleyCOM: "Emirates, I have lost your signal! Where have you been? Chiefs? Chiefs!"

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
